1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an application method for universal serial bus (hereafter USB) file transfer device and, in particular, relates to one that, on a mass storage class platform, transfers files between computers without having to install programs.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, data transmission between two computers can be achieved via the application of floppy disks or storage devices (CD-ROM, MO or Zip), direct cable connection cable (LL3/LI5 cable), LAN (local area network) and USB file transfer device, etc.
The disadvantage of using floppy discs is the small storage space and slow transmission rate. A floppy disc provides the memory capacity of 1.44 MB. When transferring files greater than 1.44 MB, one has to transfer files in multiple diskettes, often with the aid of multiple compressions. When transferring large amount of data via storage devices such as CD-ROM, MO or ZIP, files in computer A have to be stored on a storage media (CD, MO or ZIP) by a storage device (CD-RW drive, MO or ZIP) connected with computer A before being copied over to computer B by a storage device (CD-ROM drive, MO or ZIP) connected with computer B. This process of course is inefficient.
Using LL3/LL5 cable has the advantage of not having to transfer through a storage media. However, the drawbacks are three-fold: slow transmission speed (230 Kbps), occupation of parallel port and short effective transmission distance. Although it is convenient to utilize network cable via LAN for data transmission, there is limitation to the environment that it can operate. Data transmission between computers requires the link-up of network card and network cable. Unlike office users, home users are usually not equipped with LAN environment, unless the family has more than three computers, wherein a LAN-connected area can then be set up. Nowadays, it is common for families to own both notebook and desktop computer; and it would be difficult if sizable data transfers between two computers are not carried out via LAN. This problem can be overcome by prior art application of USB file transfer device. The prior art application method for USB file transfer device requires the installation of drivers in both computers in order to facilitate data transfer. This would not pose much problem in domestic use, as it is not inconvenient for a user to install drivers on both computers. When a visitor (sales personnel or application engineer) pays a visit to a customer and wishes to transfer large amounts of data, both computers (visitor's and customer's) must first be installed with drivers before utilizing prior art application method for USB file transfer device. This often becomes troublesome for both parties, thus its practicality being greatly discounted. Hence, the equipment vendors have a job cut out for them and that is to come up with solutions for resolving this problem.
We first describe the procedure of installing drivers when utilizing prior art application method for USB file transfer device. Most USB file transfer devices support NDIS environment. FIG. 1 illustrates a scenario, which begins with a USB file transfer device being connected with the USB port in computer A (See step 30), followed by the Windows 2000 operating system in computer A receiving a plug and play signal (See step 31).
If the operating system is not loaded with a USB file transfer device driver (See step 32), a query window will appear inquiring a user whether to proceed with the installation of the driver following the insertion of manufacturer's CD. Unless a driver has already been installed, the user will install the driver before a USB device is established (See step 33).
Suppose a driver has already been installed, the USB device will be detected by the operating system and no further installation will be required (See step 38). Then upon inserting manufacturer's CD, a query window will appear inquiring whether an application program has been installed (See Step 34). Unless an application program has already been installed, the user will install the application program as required (See step 35). Suppose an application program has already been installed, no further installation will be required (See step 39). Rebooting both computers following installations, either computer can now access information on the new peripheral device (USB file transfer device) (See step 36) and enable the application programs for file transfers (See step 37). It is noted that both computers have to be installed with a driver and an application program according to steps shown in FIG. 1 before utilizing prior art application method for USB file transfer device. In other words, computer B wanting to transfer files with the computer A has to undergo the same installation procedures as shown in the flowchart. That means when a visitor wishes to transfer sizable amounts of data between his and customer's computer, he must always bring with him drivers and application programs provided by prior art USB file transfer device manufacturer and carry out the installation of the driver and application program before utilizing prior art application method for USB file transfer device.
Aiming to improve prior art USB file transfer device as described above, the present invention discloses a novel USB file transfer device, capable of supporting the Mass Storage Class standard that stores the driver and application program within itself in such a way that the USB file transfer device is simulated as an auto-run storage device, such as a floppy disc drive, a hard disk drive or a CD-ROM drive. Hence, the USB file transfer device in the present invention is capable of carrying out file transfers automatically without having to install drivers and programs. To users, the application method for USB file transfer device in the present invention offers plug and play capabilities as file transfers can be performed automatically between two computers without having to install drivers and programs in either computer.